The NIAID Division of AIDS (DAIDS) Learning Management System (LMS) is web-based software that offers DAIDS-supported clinical research staff, collaborators, and DAIDS training partners the ability to complete online training courses 24 hours a day. Through the LMS, users keep track of training progress, history of completions, and can obtain certificates of completion.